


Hey Double, Meet My Double

by tinydragon555



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 1/3 Is totally down for it, 2/3 Karas are disgusted by Kalex, Also a Supernatural reference is in here somewhere, Dimension Travel, F/F, It's what she does, Kalex, Lena would totally accidently invent dimensional travel, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydragon555/pseuds/tinydragon555
Summary: Lena accidentally opens three portals to multiple different dimensions. Shenanigans ensue.





	Hey Double, Meet My Double

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but it's just a small one-shot to keep y'all happy while I work on the second fic to Immortal Emotions and another chapter for Decay. Yay :>

“Oh- shit.”

  


Lena had been tinkering with a device in her lab that was meant for inter-dimensional travel. Kara had requested it after accidentally breaking the one Barry had given her a while ago. Lena accepted enthusiastically, because, why wouldn't she? The first human scientist in her universe to create a portal between dimensions. Now, that was a title that Lena Luthor would wear proudly.

  


As of now, she had slipped. One minute, her micro-screw was tightening the finalities of the device, and the next, multiple wide, blue portals opened up in her lab. Someone looking like Kara stepped out of the first, tattered and broken with a much darker suit- were those pants? She shakes that out of her head. Fix problem first, ponder super-suit pants later.

  


In the second portal, different versions of Kara and Alex stepped through. They were much cleaner than the first doppelganger, not-Kara having on a thin white cardigan, a pink shirt, and yoga pants. While not-Alex had on a simple black tee-shirt with baggy jeans held up by a thick belt.

  


The third portal was the most interesting. Another Kara came tumbling through, and a different version of herself along with the third Kara. Topless. She had to hide a chuckle when not-Lena, blushing furiously, attempted to use Kara as a not-so-human shield to protect herself from the embarrassment of being seen topless by, well, different versions of herself, Kara, and Alex.

  


“This is the third time that this has happened.” The first Kara said, her voice gravelly and void of emotion. She stares straight at Lena, tilting her head in such a way that reminded her of a predator examining prey. She feels a chill run down her back. Lena notices that there is a dark smear on one side of the first not-Kara’s face, which is most definitely blood. Damnit, she brought an evil Kara into her world.

  


“What is going on?” Alex asks, her eyes wide. She looks to her Kara, seeing a confused expression mirroring her own. Lena shrugs. “Was working on a device for my Kara. I slipped.” She's about to explain more, when her own doppelganger steps out from behind her Kara with surprised eyes. “You slipped!? I thought I was better than that!”

  


“To be fair, I was working with microscopic equipment-” Lena begins her defense, to which her doppelganger scoffs. “Kara could do better than that. Right?” Not-Lena looks to her Kara, who shrugs minutely. “I mean, I am a kryptonian. We're highly educated.” She says nonchalantly, waving a hand around in meaningless gestures.

  


Evil-looking Kara sighs. She walks up to Lena, picking up the device in front of her and pressing on a button. The device makes a sound similar to a whine, before turning to dust in her hands. She groans. “This keeps happening.” She mumbles, shaking her hand to get rid of the dust. Lena's jaw drops. “Hey! I was working on that!”

  


“Make another one.” Kara says with a glare, her eyes unnaturally blue. They almost look threatening, cold ice and the void of space clashing together. Her pupils are weirdly small, contracting barely when hitting the light. Lena's captivated, to say the least.

  


“And quickly. Because we were just in the middle of something, right, Kara?” Not-Lena asks, looking to her Kara who blushes and nods. Not-Alex blanches. “You- and Lena? That's just … wrong.” She says, grabbing ahold of her Kara's hand.

  


“How is it wrong?” Not-Lena hisses, an offended expression on her face. Alex looks taken aback by this, her eyes wide. “I mean, you are sisters in my universe. You're not, in yours?” She sounds so confused. Lena and her doppelganger speak at the same time. “What!? No!”

  


All three not-Karas look extremely amused, even the one who seems empty of emotion. Alex tilts her head. “Weird.” She mutters, looking to her Kara who shrugs. “Alternate universes can be that way sometimes. I once fell into one where the only species on Earth was squirrels. It was super fun while it lasted.”

  


Lena's busy pondering her life choices when the not-Kara who was obviously in a relationship with not-Lena speaks up. “Alex, if you're not my sister in your universe, then what are you?” She asks, a question on her face.

  


Alex shrugs. “Devoted girlfriend. Isn't that right?” She looks to her Kara, who makes mild lovey-eyes before capturing her lips. The other alternate Kara's blanch, eyes wide. “Now that's something.” Emotionless Kara says, a small smirk on her face. There's a loud crash outside, followed by a flash of blue and red streaking into Lena's lab. “Lena! Are you okay, because Winn said that there were multiple … breaches.” Kara finishes dumbly, looking a bit like a goldfish with the way her mouth open and closes in awe.

  
Lena smiles. “Hey Kara, meet your, my, and Alex's doppelgangers.”   



End file.
